


I Love Your Voice

by BubblegumPillow



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumPillow/pseuds/BubblegumPillow
Summary: You want to show Yusuke how to masturbate. That's it. No, that's literally it.





	I Love Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god this is so bad...  
> I'm so embarrased this is just you jerking Yusuke off I'm so sorry lol

"Have you ever maturbated, Yusuke?"  
Yusuke stopped sketching for a moment, looking at you. He blushed a bit before answering you.

  
"I'm pretty sure I haven't... Why?"  
You stood up from his desk and walked over to him. You sat down on the floor next to his stool which he currently was sitting on.  
"Well... do you want me to show you?"  
Yusuke sits quietly for a moment, looking at you.

  
"...What?"  
"I asked if you wanted me to show you how to masturbate."  
There's silence again. Was he uncomfortable because he hasn't done anything like this before? Probably.  
"I mean... if you don't want to, that's perfectly f-"  
"No! I want you to show me."  
You felt heat rush to your face. Did he really just accept your offer?  
"Uhh... okay. Wait for a little bit, I'll... get some stuff."

  
It didn't look like Yusuke understood what you meant by that, but he nodded anyways.  
But then... you realized.  
He doesn't have lube, does he?  
"Uhh... Yusuke? I think I have to go to my room because that's where all the stuff is... You ok with waiting here?"  
He nodded. "Yes. I'll wait."

                     -----------------------------------

"I'm back!"  
You entered Yusuke's room with lube and a small cup in your hand.  
Yusuke turned to your direction and looked at the items in your hand.  
"What are those?"  
You smirked. "You'll see."  
You took Yusuke's hand and sat down on his futon. You opened your legs and made Yusuke sit between them, his back facing you.

  
"Alright. Raise your butt a little, Yu."  
He did as you told and you unzipped his pants, taking them off. Yusuke visibly tensed a bit and you made him sit down.  
"Relax, Yusuke. We can stop if you're having second thoughts."  
He shook his head. "No... You can continue."  
You wrapped your arms around his waist and kissed the nape of his neck. You felt him shiver slightly.  
"Can you think of something that can arouse you, or should I just touch you?"  
He took your hand in his. "...I want you to touch me."

  
You chuckled and palmed him through his boxers, his hand still holding yours. He let out a sigh and you squeezed him slightly and you started to feel him get harder.  
Then you slipped you hand in his boxers and took him in your hand. Yusuke flinched a bit at the contact. You started to stroke him and you felt him get harder. You started kissing the nape of Yusuke's neck.  
"Yusuke..."  
You had enough and slid his boxers down to his knees. His penis, it's really...  
"...Pretty."  
Yusuke made a sound of confusion as you stopped movement and took a moment to stare at his dick.

  
It was a little longer than average and really thick. Your mouth watered at the mere sight of it. In conclusion; it's very pretty. Though you kinda expected it, since Yusuke himself is such a beautiful person.  
You bit into Yusuke's neck as you continued jerking him off at a faster pace. His groans and hisses really turned you on and you fought the urge to just fuck him then and there.

  
You licked Yusuke's ear and whispered in it.  
"I want you to spill everything out... alright?"  
He nodded while panting and you kissed him right behind his ear.  
"Good boy..."  
You were jerking him off at a really fast pace now and you could tell he was close because his groans turned into moaning and he was shivering.  
"I... I'm really close..."

  
At his warning, you grabbed the little cup you brought and held it with your other hand while still stroking him. When it was clear he was gonna cum, you put the cup right in front of the head of his cock and lowered it.  
When he came with a violent shudder, all of his semen spilled into the cup. Then while still holding the cup, you made Yusuke sit so he was facing you.

  
"Yusuke... look."  
He lifted his head up and looked at you. You smirked and brought the cup to your lips and drank all of the cum in it in one shot. Yusuke was clearly shocked at your actions.  
"Why would you... Isn't that dirty?"  
You licked your lips and smiled at him.  
"Yusuke, I've been dreaming of drinking your semen for months. And now I finally got to do it. Even though it's a bit bitter, I still found it delicious since it's yours..."  
You dressed Yusuke up and pressed your face into the space between his neck and shoulder.

  
"I would kiss you right now... but you probably wouldn't want that since I _just_ drank your cum, so..."  
He suddenly grabbed your face and kissed you. Your eyes widened in surprise but you kissed him back anyways.  
"I don't really care about what you just did. I would've kissed you anyways."  
You grinned at him and he smiled back at you. If you had to be honest, it was the most beautiful smile you've ever seen.  
"Also... we should do this often. Your moans were fantastic."  
He blushed and hugged you.  
"Yusuke...

**...I love your voice."**


End file.
